One Last Chance
by curlymonic1215
Summary: ***Completed*** She had one last chance to change what had once gone wrong. To turn back time and stop her sister from running away from her and her family and never turning back. 3 new chapters. A shocking secret may change everything.
1. runaway

One Last Chance  
  
Summary: She had one last chance to change what had once gone wrong. To turn back time and stop her sister from running away from her and her family and never turning back.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the 7th heaven characters.  
  
She had just been declared that her sister was officially missing. No one had seen or heard from 18-year-old Mary Camden. She had been missing for over a week now and they had yet to find her. She was a runaway. She ran away from home because of a silly argument. One in which affected her life completely.  
  
~Flashback~ Annie- Mary you are aware that by doing this is basically throwing away your whole life  
  
Mary- I don't care! It is my life and I am tired of you 2 controlling it!  
  
Eric- Listen Mary, right now it seems like your life is nothing when really you have everything. We can help you. This family can help you get your life back on track.  
  
Mary- Listen I don't want to and I won't go to college you can't make me make this decision!  
  
With that Mary walked out the door. Not even turning around to say good- bye.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
An: So what do you think. Please review. The next chapter will be up shortly. 


	2. missing her

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the 7th heaven characters. I do however own "guy."  
  
11-year-old Ruthie Camden sat silently at the edge of her bed. She had always known Mary to be the troublesome Camden but never had she expected her to run away. She loved Mary. She would do anything to have her back but nobody knew that. She would never tell a soul that she wanted her back more than anything. Just then she heard a knock on the door.  
  
Ruthie: Come in!  
  
Lucy: Hey Ruthie you want to come down for dinner?  
  
Ruthie: (with a fake smile) Yeah sure give me a few minutes  
  
Lucy: Okay  
  
With that Lucy left. She didn't want to go down to dinner. She didn't want to have to face her family. She wanted Mary back. As hard as it seemed she wanted her older sister. She soon decided that the rest of the family was grieving also so she would just go down and join them. Dinner was quiet. Nobody really wanted to talk. Every now and then one of the twins would drop their spoon or make a gurgling sound. Other than that you could hear a pin drop. Soon after Ruthie asked to be excused from the dinner table. That night Lucy went out. It was around 8:00 at night when Ruthie heard a knock on the door.  
  
Ruthie: Come in!  
  
Some guy appears.  
  
Ruthie: Who are you?  
  
Guy: I am hear to help you Ruthie  
  
Ruthie what do you want?  
  
Guy: I am here to help you save your sister.  
  
AN: I know a cliffhanger. I promise I will update shortly. I start school again tomorrow so it probably won't be updated for a couple days. Please review. 


	3. Ruthie's decision

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the 7th heaven characters. I do however own "Guy."  
  
Ruthie: Wh, what? How can you help me with finding Mary?  
  
Guy: Listen young child. Mary is a special child. She has a lot to live for. I know that you are also a special child and with your brains and talents you can help Mary make the right decision.  
  
Ruthie: (Smiling) How? She's a runaway. Knowing Mary she will never come back.  
  
Guy: Oh I know that. Though I know something else also I know that you can change Mary's decision easily.  
  
Ruthie: What do you mean?  
  
Guy: I mean I will turn back time and.  
  
Ruthie: Wait you can go back in time and stop Mary from doing that?  
  
Guy: No, I didn't say that. You didn't let me finish. I was going to say that I will turn back time to 3 weeks before Mary ran away and have exactly 3 weeks to change her decision. If you cannot change Mary's decision in 3 weeks then your sister, Mary will disappear forever.  
  
Ruthie: (quietly) So it's all up to me. If I don't get Mary to change her mind in 3 weeks then my sister is gone, forever?  
  
Guy: Forever, so what do you say?  
  
Ruthie: I, I don't know. I mean I would love for Mary to just go to collage and never run away but how can I change her decision in only 3 weeks? Also I, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I failed. If I was the reason my family never saw Mary again.  
  
Guy: Ruthie I am confident that you will not fail and that you can get Mary to change her decision. The only question is, is do you want to do it?  
  
Ruthie: (Confidently) Yes 


	4. Back in time

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the 7th heaven characters. I do own "guy."  
  
After a few minutes the guy started saying a few words. Ruthie could barely make out what he was saying. Suddenly she saw a bright light and all of the sudden she felt her body start twirling around. Next thing she knew she was sitting in her bed like nothing happened except, except it was daylight. She heard noises from downstairs and decided to check it out. When she got downstairs there she was, Mary. Standing their eating, breakfast. She smiled at Ruthie.  
  
Mary: Hey Ruthie  
  
Ruthie: Hey  
  
Mary: Are you Ok. You look confused.  
  
Ruthie: Huh? Oh no I'm fine, really.  
  
Mary: Okay  
  
Suddenly it came back to Ruthie. The guy, Mary running away, and why she was here.  
  
Ruthie: Hey Mary have you thought about college lately?  
  
Mary: What?  
  
Ruthie: You know college, the place you will be going in the fall  
  
Mary: Oh. Um yeah a little  
  
Ruthie: Yeah so where you going, applied to any colleges, anywhere good? Maybe Crawford?  
  
Mary: What? Oh um yeah maybe  
  
Ruthie: You know I'm sure the school could help you figure out a good college or even dad.  
  
Mary: Okay, Okay first of all I'm not going to college and 2nd you nor dad can make me go to college!  
  
Ruthie: Oh believe me after these 3 weeks you will be going to college.  
  
Mary: What did you just say?  
  
Ruthie: Oh nothing.  
  
With that Mary left the room. Ruthie knew she had to get Mary to change her mind. Just then the guy appeared out of nowhere.  
  
Ruthie: You have to stop doing that  
  
Guy: Sorry. So I see trouble starts already  
  
Ruthie: That girl is impossible. There is no way I will be able to get her to change her mind in 3 weeks.  
  
Guy: Yes you will. Believe me, you my good friend have all the power in the world to get Mary to change her mind. All you need to do is talk to her more. Ask questions like why she won't or what is so wrong with college.  
  
Ruthie: I suppose, but she won't listen.  
  
Guy: I have all the faith in the world that you can do this. Just talk some more and before you know it she'll be saying that she wants to go to college.  
  
Ruthie: I guess, but what if she says no. What if I never see my sister again? I love Mary and she is just too stubborn to make the right decision.  
  
Guy: Ruthie calm down. Trust me just take some time and soon Mary will say yes. All you have to do is try and talk with her. You are a bright and talented 11-year-old. You my friend can persuade Mary to change her mind.  
  
Ruthie: I suppose.  
  
Guy: Just try a little harder. Soon you will see your sister Mary start to change her mind. I promise. 


	5. it effects the whole family

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the 7th heaven characters. I do however own "guy."  
  
The next day Ruthie walked in to find Mary listening to her c.d player. Mary looked up when Ruthie walked in.  
  
Mary: Hey  
  
Ruthie: Hey, what's up?  
  
Mary: Nothing  
  
Ruthie: You know Mary I'm sorry about this morning it's just I love you and I don't want to see your future go to waist because of a few mistakes.  
  
Mary: Listen Ruthie I love you too. It's just I can't got to college now. Give me a couple years and maybe then after I change my life around a bit I'll go to college.  
  
Ruthie smiled. She left Mary to be but then the guy appeared.  
  
Guy: Hey Ruthie  
  
Ruthie: Hi. So do I get it? She won't run away now.  
  
Guy: No. With this she will still run away.  
  
Ruthie: Why? She said in a couple years she would go to college.  
  
Guy: Yes, but she has to go next year. She has to go right after her senior year.  
  
Ruthie: Why! Why can't she just go?  
  
Guy: (getting angry) Because Ruthie listen it was a lie. Right now she is still in there saying to herself that she will not go to college.  
  
Ruthie: But she.  
  
Guy: Ruthie it isn't that easy. Deciding to go to college is a big decision. She won't make it just because you say she has too.  
  
Ruthie: I wish she would  
  
Guy: Me too Ruthie. Me too.  
  
Ruthie went downstairs to play with Sam and David. They were sitting in their play pen throwqing toys aroung and laughing. She picked Sam up then went for David. She smiled at the two of them and willingly played along. Soon after Lucy came in and joined them. Lucy: So what's wrong with you?  
  
Ruthie: Who says there is something wrong with me?  
  
Lucy: Well your sulking around like something's the matter.  
  
Ruthie: Oh  
  
Lucy: Come on spill it  
  
Ruthie: Why won't Mary go to college?  
  
Lucy: Oh, Ruthie listen I know you love Mary but her going to college is a big decision for her.  
  
Ruthie: I know but why can't she just go?  
  
Lucy: Give her time. I'm sure she'll go at some point.  
  
Ruthie: (under her breath) Yeah time. I wish I could give her time.  
  
Lucy: What was that?  
  
Ruthie: Nothing  
  
Lucy: Ok  
  
Mary had been listening to the whole conversation. She felt bad that Ruthie wanted her to go to college so badly but she just couldn't. Her life was such a big screw up right now and going to college would make it even worse. Suddenly Lucy walked in.  
  
Lucy: Oh hi Mary  
  
Mary: Hey, I heard your conversation with Ruthie  
  
Lucy: (angrily) Yeah well maybe now you know that your not the only one this college issue isn't just affecting you  
  
Mary: (angrily) Yeah well maybe I'm not perfect like you are!  
  
With that Lucy walked out into the kitchen. 


	6. I won't

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the 7th heaven characters. I do however own "guy."  
  
Mary had thought long and hard about what Lucy had said. "It affects the whole family." She knew that it just didn't make sense to her why Ruthie was so concerned about it. I mean Ruthie seemed to really care about any decision Mary made but college? Why? She just couldn't figure it out. Just then she heard Ruthie talking to someone outside. She stayed quiet to listen to what they were saying.  
  
Ruthie: She's impossible! I can't do it. She won't ever say yes. I don't care anymore!  
  
Guy: Ruthie give it a chance. You still have 2 ½ weeks left to get her to change her mind.  
  
Ruthie: Have you listened to what that stubborn kid says! She never listens. I do not care if she runs away in the future and never comes home! She will not go to college!  
  
Mary was listening to this conversation. Run away. She thought. She would never run away. Ruthie said in the future. How can she tell what I am going to do in the future? She got up and went to the door. When she opened it though Ruthie was still talking, but to nobody. She went over to her.  
  
Mary: Ruthie who are you talking to?  
  
Ruthie: (frustrated) This person! This guy who is the only guy in the world who believes that you, Mary Camden will ever go to college!  
  
Mary: (confused) What guy?  
  
Ruthie looked over to find that the mysterious guy had disappeared.  
  
Ruthie: Guy, Guy come back! I know you're here  
  
Mary: Ok Ruthie aren't we a little old for imaginary friends?  
  
Ruthie: Fine! Don't believe me!  
  
With that Mary went back to her room laughing.  
  
~A few days later~  
  
Ruthie was still upset that the guy had left without meeting Mary. She decided she wouldn't give up but she knew it was going to be hard work. She still struggled with Mary but when she was having a hard time she just remembered that after this Mary would be around for the rest of Ruthie's life. She needed her to be. One Sunday afternoon Ruthie decided to try again with Mary. She went up to her room and knocked on the door.  
  
Mary: Come in  
  
Ruthie poked her head in through the door.  
  
Ruthie: Mary can I talk to you  
  
Mary: (uncertainly) If it's about college no  
  
Ruthie: Why won't you go?  
  
Mary: Maybe next year  
  
Ruthie: (angrily) Why not this year!  
  
Mary: Because I, I don't have a job, I can't pay for it, and I have no scholarships.  
  
Ruthie: Mom and dad could help you  
  
Mary: I am not going to college and that's final! 


	7. reasons

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the 7th heaven characters. I d however own guy and Mr. Lawrence. Oh and for whoever cares another person in this chapter, Liz bishop I don't own her she is an actual news reporter.  
  
Ruthie had never been so frustrated over any of Mary's decisions. She loved Mary, that was for sure but she didn't see why going to college was such a big deal. She decided to give it a rest for a few days. Maybe she could do some "investigating" around the house and see if there was another reason behind Mary not going to college. She still had 2 weeks left to get her to change her mind. Just then the twins came down followed by Lucy who was holding their hands.  
  
Lucy: Hey Ruthie  
  
Ruthie: (sighing) Hi Luce  
  
Lucy: What's wrong?  
  
Ruthie: Nothing. I wish Mary would jus change her mind.  
  
Lucy: Oh  
  
Lucy then took the twins outside to play. Ruthie decided to go up to her room and do some homework. When she went through to the living room she found the TV still on and the news playing.  
  
Announcer: And here is Liz Bishop with some recent developments on why teenagers are deciding NOT to go to college  
  
Ruthie decided to watch this segment that oddly enough seemed to be talking to her. Liz was standing out in front of some high school in Ballston spa New York.  
  
Liz: We are here at Ballston Spa High school with Mr. Lawrence, the school guidance councilor to tell us why many seniors are they don't want to go to college.  
  
Mr. Lawrence: Well Liz I have discovered that seniors choose not to go to college because they are afraid of failure. Many seniors at one point of their high school lives had done some things and feel they can't live through college fearing they may do another thing that is stupid.  
  
Liz: Now have you talked to any seniors about this?  
  
Mr. Lawrence: Yes and they all say the same thing. They fear college.  
  
Liz: Thank you very much Mr. Lawrence now on to the weekly forecast.  
  
Ruthie turned off the TV. Is that why Mary won't go to college? Does she fear that her mistakes in high School will double in college? Does she fear college? Ruthie decided to go upstairs and ask Mary these questions herself.  
  
Ruthie: Hey Mary  
  
Mary: Hey Ruthie  
  
Ruthie: Mary is the reason you're not going to college because you fear college?  
  
Mary: What? Why would I fear college?  
  
Ruthie: Because you made mistakes in high school and don't want to make the same mistakes in college  
  
Mary: (angrily) I have no idea what your talking about!  
  
Ruthie: Then what is the real reason you won't go to college?  
  
Just then Reverend Camden came into the room.  
  
Eric: Yeah I'd like to know that answer too. 


	8. forget it

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the 7th heaven characters. I do however own guy.  
  
Mary: (frustrated) Listen I'm not going to college. Nobody will make me. If you are all desperate to know why it's because I can't. What college will accept a kid who was locked out of basketball because her grades were slipping and vandalized the school gym? Answer that question and then I will go to college.  
  
Eric: Mary you know that your mistakes in High school don't mean a thing. You have straight A's now and you can get into a great college like Crawford. You haven't even tried to apply.  
  
Ruthie: Yeah Mary. That's what I have been trying to tell you for the past 2 weeks!  
  
Mary: And why do you, Ruthie Camden care so much that I go to college?  
  
Ruthie: (angrily) Because you're my older sister! Because I love you and I hate seeing you waste your life like this. Jobless and someone who is wasting their life by NOT going to college!  
  
With that Ruthie ran out of the room. She went outside and slammed the door behind her. Just then the guy appeared.  
  
Guy: (calmly) Ruthie Listen  
  
Ruthie: (still angry) No you listen! I don't care anymore! I don't care if she doesn't go to college! She's being a jerk! It's her decision now not mine. She wants to make this big mistake well let her I don't care!  
  
Just then Mary came out of the house.  
  
Mary: Ruthie listen I'm sorry for saying what I said.  
  
Ruthie: Why won't you go?  
  
Mary: Listen if it means that much to you I'll go  
  
Ruthie: (uncertainly) When  
  
Mary: Not this year but next year  
  
Ruthie: Why not this year?  
  
Mary: Take it or leave it  
  
Ruthie: (sullenly) Leave it  
  
Mary: Fine  
  
Just then Ruthie remembered how Mary had said that the reason she wouldn't go is because she has no money, no job, or any scholarship. She now had an idea. Mary Camden was going to college no matter what. 


	9. The secret

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the 7th heaven characters. I do however own Guy.  
  
Ruthie sat on the edge of her bed. Mary had gone somewhere so it gave Ruthie some time to think. Suddenly she had an idea. She ran to Mary's desk and looked through some papers. Finally she found what she was looking for. The envelope. She looked inside and found what she had known all along. Mary Camden was accepted into Crawford University. She grabbed the letter and ran downstairs. Sure enough she ran right into Mary.  
  
Ruthie: You were accepted!  
  
Mary: (confused) What?  
  
Ruthie: It says right here. You, Mary Camden were accepted into Crawford University!  
  
Mary snatched the letter away from Ruthie.  
  
Mary: So what! It doesn't mean I'm going.  
  
Ruthie: Why not? You were accepted.  
  
Mary: I can't. I just wasn't meant for college.  
  
Ruthie: Of course you were meant for college! If you were accepted then why won't you go?  
  
Mary: (angrily) Because I, because I'm a failure! I won't go!  
  
With that Mary once again ran off to her room. Ruthie didn't get it. If Mary was accepted then why wouldn't she go? She decided she would go and try again. This time though the guy appeared and stopped her.  
  
Guy: Ruthie there is a complication.  
  
Ruthie: What?  
  
Guy: The secret has been found. Your sister Mary is pregnant. 


	10. What now?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the 7th heaven characters. I do however own Guy.  
  
Ruthie: Wh, What? She can't be. This must be a mistake. So what now? Do I just give up on this quest?  
  
Guy: No! You are not to give up on this quest! You have 1 week left. Try and get her to go to college with the baby.  
  
Ruthie: If I fail will she run away? What point am I at? This is the past. Is Mary pregnant in the future?  
  
Guy: I can bring you back to the future. I never told you this but Mary died. She was pregnant when she ran away and died of starvation. Now this is no game Ruthie. This is a matter of life or death.  
  
An: I know this was really short but it gave good information. Please review. 


	11. Yes

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the 7th heaven characters. I do however own Guy.  
  
Ruthie ran up to Mary's room and burst open the door.  
  
Ruthie: Go! Go to college with the baby!  
  
Mary: (shocked) How, how did you know?  
  
Ruthie: I just do ok. Don't ask questions just go!  
  
Mary: Ruthie it isn't that easy. Crawford will take back my scholarship once they find out I'm pregnant.  
  
Ruthie: No! No they won't! All colleges accept you even if you are pregnant! Mom and dad will help.  
  
Just then Matt walked in.  
  
Matt: Help her with what?  
  
Ruthie: You went to Crawford. Do they accept teenage mothers?  
  
Matt: (angrily) Mary Camden are you pregnant?!  
  
Mary: (weakly) Yes  
  
Matt: Yes they do accept teen parents.  
  
Ruthie: Great! Now will you go?  
  
Mary: (smiling) Yes 


End file.
